


The Shadow

by Darkness_Hollow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, enjoy, so i’ll probably make another thing for my friend’s half, this is a joint story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hollow/pseuds/Darkness_Hollow
Summary: Needle, a young lycanthrope in a world full of vampires only knows one way of survival, don‘t get captured. However that plan backfired when she gets captured by an infamous group of vampires called The Shadow. She begins to think that maybe The Shadow isn’t as bad as people make it out to be, that is until she finds they’ve been lying to her.This is a work of fiction, all original characters belong to me.





	1. One

I ran, skidding in the mud. I could hear the vampires, faster than the average human. Of course that was the form I had taken, much to my regret. If I was my wolf, a savage beast that was made to kill vampires and really any supernatural being, I would have been able to take them out. But in this moment I was too weak. I leaped over a ditch, only to be knocked out of the air. Stunned I looked up to see the vampire leaning over me, fangs bared. “Well, well, ain’t this a cutie. I wish Boss didn’t want her alive.. then maybe she could be a treat.” he growled, red eyes focused on me. How he found me cute was a mystery, after all I was covered in mud, with my t-shirt half ripped. I felt the tug of his hands as he pulled me to my feet. My wolf howled, wishing to be let out, and in any other circumstance I would have. He signaled to one of the other vampires, and before I had time to react, there was a silver collar strapped around my neck. The stupid vampires, silver dosen’t kill werewolves, however it does weaken them, and I felt my legs slacken, which honestly was uncomfortable. I watched one of the vampires look at me, pity brimming his gaze. As if he was sorry for what was to come. With a harsh tug, the vampires led me away.

We reached the entrance to what looked like a city about an hour later, “hurry up mutt.” The closet vampire growled. I turned, growling, “blood sucking son of a bitch.” This irked him, as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I yelped, “mutt.” The vampire said, “what did I say? Boss wants her alive, dumbass.” The lead vampire, the one who had knocked into me, snarled. I heard the vampire mutter something, only to be tugged into the city a second later. Vampires of all sizes turned to stare at me. I mean I must’ve looked out of the ordinary, what with all the mud covering my body. Plus they probably smelled the wolf, which I was perfectly fine with. What I wasn’t fine with was that the vampires so called boss was The leader of The Shadow, one I had met only once before. She was dressed in a suit, black and orange hair gelled to one side. I growled, “let her go.” She ordered. The vampires did as told, unhooking the silver collar, before handing it to her. “I’m sure you know who I am?” She asked, looking me up and down. “ No… the only thing I know is your an asshole, making me wear silver. That’s a sin, especially since it doesn’t even hurt us.” I said, smirking. “Oh, I know that. I’m sorry for those idiots. Their the best trackers I have and well I’m sure you know of a Mallow.” She asked, head tilting. “Well duh. That’s my sister.” I growled, something I had been doing a lot of. “Very well then, come on.” She said, stalking off. I scampered after her, my bare feet leaving muddy footprints on the marbled floor. She stopped in front of a tall oak door, opening it. I took the room in, seeing a bed, bedside table, walk in closet and a room that I assumed was the bathroom. “Yo, kid, ya there?” She asked, red eyes focusing on me. “Uh, yeah..” I said, “well, let’s get ya something to wear.” She murmured, walking to the closet. Opening it, she disappeared inside, only to appear again with a button up and slacks. “Here.” She said, tossing them to me. I grabbed them, stalking to the bathroom, where I quickly changed out of my muddy clothes. As I stepped out, I found the vampire sitting, legs crossed. “I don’t trust people I don’t know the name of.” I said, watching her carefully, “well, I wouldn’t either. It’s not something I’d do first thing in the morning. After all, I wouldn’t expect you to, your a wolf, and well I’m a vampire.” I growled at her words, “Just tell me your name.” She looked at me, red eyes narrowed, “Broken. My name is Broken.” I turned my head, as if to say _ really, that’s your name? _ However, I never said this aloud, if only to keep my head. “ _ If you wish to see your sister, I suggest you follow me.” _ She said, standing. I shot past her, only to be stopped by a muscular vampire. “And who are you?” He asked, fangs glistening. I whimpered, scrambling back. “An unchained mutt isn’t welcome inside here. Leave or face the consequences.” He growled. “Nerø, leave her alone.” Broken called, catching up with me, “but Broken, she’s a wolf, I smell it. It’s absolutely revolting.” He growled, “yes, and it’s a smell your going to have to get used to.” She told him. He glared at me, lips pulled back in a snarl. “Can’t you just lock it up in the dungeon or something?” He asked, turning back to Broken. She shrugged, “That’s not up to me. Plus we’re going to see her sister, Mallow.” She said, shoving past the other vampire. The boy looked at me, arms crossed. “If you think you’ll be welcome here, think again. Your mistress might like your kind, but I sure as hell don’t and you will leave, dead or alive.” He promised, stalking past me. I gulped, scampering after Broken, glancing back, as if to make sure he wasn’t following us. “Don’t take notice of Nerø, he Justs tries to act intimidating, but truthfully he’s a sweetheart.” She told me, smiling to herself. “But..” I paused, before continuing, “is it true that he doesn’t like werewolves?” I asked, scanning the hallway. “For the most part.” She answered, “what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, “Alright, listen. Nerø used to have a best friend, he was a werewolf. Most of the kingdom didn’t approve of one of the strongest vampires having friends in a mutt. At first neither did I, but soon I grew to approve of him. After a while, Nerø began to form feelings for him, only to realize he was already with another vampire, the same one that untied you.” She looked at me, before going on, “He was devastated, and out of selfishness he tried to kill Jeremiah, however said werewolf leaped in, stopped him and refused with great sorrow to return. This was all a few years ago, in which I presume you left your home.” She finished. I blinked, looking at the much shorter girl. 

“So your saying that.. a werewolf trotted in here, got smitten with a vampire of yours and that jerk didn’t like it?” I asked, “that about sums it up, yes. Poor Allen, he left with so many wounds. Broke Jeremiah’s heart, but he knew damn well what would’ve happened if he fell in love with that wolf. But I sent him on his way with a promise. The day we find Mallow’s sister he could return, and well he’s here. Probably why Nerø’s pissed. I mean, so many werewolves are going to be here tonight, so I wouldn’t blame him.” As she finished we stopped in front of a large door, where I presumed the ‘event’ was going to take place. “Do be careful.” She warned, opening the door. I gasped, taking in the room. Of course there were a bunch of vampires, some I had seen on the street and some I hadn’t seen. “Your sister won’t be here for a bit, so I recommend you start making friends.” Broken told me, before walking off. I pushed through the crowd, looking for something to do. That was until I was grabbed, the culprit growling, “oh mother fucking son of a biscuit.” I cursed, pulling my arm away. “ _ What’s a wolf like you doing here?”_

The vampire asked, with an accent I couldn’t quite place. “ _ Well, answer me. Or I’ll have her highness chop your head off.” _ He threatened. When I still didn’t answer, he pushed me to the ground. I saw Broken’s head snap towards us, as the vampire advanced. Before he could get any closer, I saw a flash of purple and he was pulled away. “Get away from her, Bartholomew.” The said person growled, and with a jolt of happiness I heard my sister’s voice. The said vampire, Bartholomew backed away, “ _ Yes your majesty.” _He muttered, scrambling away. I had realized the commotion had drawn a crowd, and slowly got to my feet. My sister took one look at me, before sighing. “Your okay, Right?” She asked. I gave her a brisk nod, rubbing my neck. “Yeah, no thanks to you.” She snorted, “he really would’ve had Broken kill you. A kingdom of vampires is never a safe place to be, no matter who runs it. I recommend you stay safe when I leave, understood?” She asked, to which I nodded. Broken had gotten to our side, watching the vampire with malice, “he always tries to kill whoever isn’t a vampire. Do take note that he will be forbidden from entering the kingdom again.” She promised, scanning the area. “Are you Alright?” She asked, hands folded behind her back.

“Define alright, because physically yes, mentally I’m a little shaken.” I told her, “Great, well I really am sorry about him.” She sighed, looking away. “Needle!” I heard someone call, to which I turned. There, walking toward me was someone I never thought I’d see again. The last time I had seen Natalie she had been just a pup, but now she was eleven and as cheerful as ever. I engulfed the smaller wolf in a hug, “Miss me?” I asked. “Yep, plus, you promised to teach me how to hop from tree to tree.” She muttered. “Yeah, I will. How long do you guys plan on staying?” I asked, turning back to Mallow. “About a week, let you have some bonding time with Natalie and for Allen to Jeremiah, if only to get back on the friend level.” She said, cocking her head to the side.

I smiled, before looking at Broken, “um, well I did promise the kid I’d take her tree jumping.. can I go?” I asked, “I suppose, but allow me to come with you. Mallow, did Natalie bring anything, appropriate for acts?” She asked my sister, who smiled, “of course. When she heard Needle was going to be here she packed, and was ready to go in under an hour.” She said. “Impressive.” I turned back to Natalie, “Um, yeah, let’s go change.” I looked at Broken, who signaled for me to go on ahead. I flashed her a smile, before scampering away, Natalie close behind.

I stopped outside Broken’s room, which was being guarded by the vampire I had met this morning. “Well, well, back again? And with another mutt? That’s just disappointing, I thought that maybe you’d be able to fight me by yourself, but I suppose you need a kid to help you. How low are you?” He asked, thrusting me backward. I growled, allowing my nails to grow out. I looked at Natalie, who was staring at me in fear, of course she would, my eyes had gotten a shade darker as I leaped at the brute. He knocked me out of the air, and I smashed into the wall. I’d look at Natalie, who was petrified with fear, before stumbling to my feet. I shook my head, clearing away my dizziness. Taking a deep breath, I leaped, more aware than before. He swung to knock me out of the air, only to hiss when I dug my claws into his arm.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Mallow, Broken and two others that I had never met before. I could tell one was a spell caster of some sort, as she muttered a spell, the other was something I couldn’t place. He slammed me into the wall, and I felt bones crack with sickening snaps. I layed there, whimpering. Both Natalie and Mallow had rushed to my side, while said spell caster finished her spell, tying invisible chains around the vampire. He fought against his restraints, still trying to get me. “Nerø, What the hell is the meaning of this?” Broken asked. Nerø froze, staring at my mangled body and then to the two people leaning over me. “Well, answer me. You think it’s okay to attack someone who shall be living in the kingdom, and if you don’t have a good reason I can exile and forbid you from entering the kingdom again.” Broken growled. Nerø’s eyes widened, as if that was the worst possible thing to happen,” I thought the mutt wasn’t aloud in your room.” He muttered. Broken sighed, rubbing her face. “Nerø just go.” She growled. Said vampire stalked off, shooting glares at the crowd. Mallow looked at my wounds, before lifting me off the ground. The button up I was wearing had been ripped, and dark bruises started to appear around my rib cage.

I looked at Natalie, who was still staring at me. Without thinking, I reached over, grabbing her hand. She smiled softly, before looking away. “Your ribs should heal quickly, right?” The spell caster asked, “yeah, they should..” I muttered. “Well, I’m Hidden, and that quiet nymph over there is Hollow, pleasure to meet ya.” The spell caster, Hidden said, smiling. Mallow was glaring at Broken, as if blaming her for this. Of course it wasn’t her fault, it was that brutes.. but I was too tired to say anything about it. Mallow put me down, much to my discomfort, however my ribs weren’t screaming anymore. Natalie rushed to my side, giving me a hug. “Careful, kiddo. Won’t want to hurt her.” Hidden called. She had been fixing the wall, as it had cracked when I slammed back first into it. She looked worried, and I could tell my sister wanted to talk to Broken. “Erm, Mallow, why don’t you go talk to Broken.. see if you can do anything about it.” I muttered. _ And please don’t murder her. _ I thought to myself. Mallow rubbed her eyes, nodding.

She walked off, Broken at her heels. “Well, why don’t we go introduce you to some of the others?” Hidden offered. I looked at her eyes narrowed, “others?” I asked. She nodded, “I promise they aren’t like Nerø, plus it’ll be good to see a new face within our little group. And it’ll take our minds off of that attack.” She said, and Hollow gave a nod. I looked at the rather tall nymph, who gave me a weary smile. I smiled back, rubbing my sides. “Y..yeah, Needle let’s go with them!” Natalie begged. I sighed muttering an “okay.” before following them. 

They led us down corridors that Broken hadn't had the chance to show me, and I took it all in, figuring that if I was to live here that I might as well get used to the decorations of the place. However it was mildly different from where I used to live, as it was a lot bigger in size. Once we got to our designation they paused. “Just a fair warning, once we go in all focus will be on you two so please don’t flip out if you get asked questions.” Hidden warned, opening the door. As promised, everyone stopped to stare at us. I gulped, realizing with a jolt of panic that everyone was staring at me. Well I must have looked interesting with my ripped clothes, but that only made it worse and I whimpered. Hollow looked at me, smiling, before turning back to the crowd. The wood nymph made no move to stop the tallest of them, who smelled like a werewolf from limping over. She looked at me eyes narrowed, “Is this Broken’s new pet?” She asked, taking in my bruised and battered form. “Not a pet, rather a friend.” Hidden clarified, “A new friend? I thought Mallow was her only wolf friend, aside from us. And I can tell that this isn’t Mallow.” The girl glared at Hidden, who returned it. Instead of allowing the two to argue I spoke up, voice raspy, “well if you count the fact that I’m her sister..” I paused when there were a few gasps. “Your that missing werewolf, aren’t ya?” The girl asked, a smile making it’s way to her lips. “Well missing isn’t really what I would call it. Rather not wanting to be in a pack anymore, something new. Plus I’ve been counted dead by many, since well I’ve been missing for almost two years now.” I answered, tone sarcastic. The girl gave me a look, before stepping back, “Then it is only fair that I allow you into our pack, I know it isn’t much, just a bunch of us that live in the town down under the kingdom, but it’s a group a lot of us call home.” She said, before walking off. “Who was that?” I asked, “That’s Numb, her parents died a few years back, and what she said is true, however you’ll be the only one living in the palace, as I fear Broken won’t let you go into town without one of us there. However Broken just wants to protect as do the rest of us. Word does get around fast in this kingdom, which was how I knew where you were. I didn’t harm Nerø, I just weakened him, and maybe I’ll teach ya one day, but I really must be going, see ya!” And with that she was gone. I looked around, sighing. Maybe I would get used to living here, but only time would tell.


	2. Two

I padded through the forests outside of the kingdom that I still yet to know the name of. There was a light drizzle, dampening my black fur, much to my liking. After being stuck in the kingdom for god knows how long, and with the guards on high alert after a mysterious person passed through, being out here was a great risk. One that I was very aware of.

I sat beside an Oak tree, tail tapping the muddy earth beside me. This day can’t get any worse, can it? I thought to myself. If anyone was to know how bad a day could get, it had to be me. I shifted, hearing the familiar snap of bones as they connected back in place. I groaned, rubbing my arms. Gladly, whenever I shifted I didn’t rip my clothes. I knew Broken had sent a few vampires to watch me, as I could feel their eyes boring into me. I growled, rubbing my face. “You can come out.” I called, watching the vampire step out of the shadows. “You know your not supposed to leave the kingdom, as it’s the rules.” The closest vampire said, “the rules don’t apply to me, as much as they do for you. Granted, a mistake you have made is following me. Who knows what’s out here.” I said, jumping down from my perch. The vampire scrambled back, fear lacing her gaze. “Your afraid? Your Kind rules most of this god forsaken world, mine only a small square of it.” I growled. “I know! I’m sorry, I don’t want her to kill me, I swear!” The vampire begged, “I know, I know. Working for The Shadow must be hard, even though they’ve been kind for the past week, yeah?” I asked her, leaning against the tree.

Plus, living with those bloodsucking fools must be hell. I thought to myself. I took the vampire in, how her eyes weren’t blood red like the rest. I could tell she had caught me staring because she smiled, “what?” I snapped, looking away. “I’m not a vampire.” She said, golden eyes following my every move, “then what the hell are you?” I asked. “I’m like you, however I’m not a wolf..” She answered. “That’s.. suspicious.” I muttered, “Well, I’m a Weretiger, a type of beast, like you. I’m fully capable of shifting into said animal, at will and by force if needed.” She answered, golden eyes gaining a look of thoughtfulness. “And why should I trust you? I don’t even know your name, and for all I know you could be some kind of shifter or..” I stopped, noticing her gaze had taken on a dark look. “Okay, I’ll tell you my name, but you have to let me explain what The Shadow is and why your sister was here.” I thought about it, before nodding, “fine.” I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. “I’m Meadow, pleasure to meet you. Now, The Shadow is one of the many groups that helped rid destroy a lot of what you’d call the human population. You have to remember that since werewolves and other were-animals have a close resemblance to those humans, and the fact that vampires use them in slave trade, and a bunch of other stuff. We’re at the top of the list for things to get rid of. Broken is just there to help fulfill that wish, whether we like it or not. Your sister, well she works for The Shadow..” She paused, watching the fury in my gaze grow. “I know it’s hard to handle, but that group you met.. Their trying to stop The Shadow. You take out their leader, well then you take out the group as a whole. Hidden didn’t give you all the info, I know, but that’s to keep us safe. Yes in that group there are vampires, but vampires that want all this to stop. We’re not saying humans should have the chance to thrive, but we didn’t want a whole species to disappear. The Shadow didn’t care if they went missing as they could use the, a war started, lie. But if you were there when it happened, you would know that they aren’t a force to be reckoned with. Everyone dies, but I sure as hell don’t want to die young.” She stopped, sighing. I watched her shift, stepping back. My eyes widened, taking in her muscular form. “How? I thought those were a myth.” I breathed. Meadow shrugged, “if I was a myth, I doubt I’d be here.” She said, voice coming out deeper than before.

I gulped, taking in the large tiger. She was standing on her hind legs, which would still take some getting used to, from me at least. “And you, lycan, why don’t you show me your form?” She asked. I blinked, “it’s painful to watch.” I warned, “not as painful as shifting, I would presume.” She growled. “Unfortunately.” I sighed, allowing the shift to take over. I noticed that she winced, and I flicked my tail. Have you something to say? I asked, watching her eyes widen. You can talk to me through my thoughts? She asked, well, yes, but I don’t normally do it. I answered, seeing her nod. I shook out my oddly colored pelt, stretching. It’s good to be in the form, without someone judging me every five minutes. I joked, watching the tiger raise an eyebrow. Hearing the crack of a twig, I turned my head. Meadow’s eyes narrowed as she let out a warning growl. Who’s there? I asked, hearing the puff of breath. “Someone’s there.” The tiger growled, “am I just someone? Or am I someone you know?” The voice asked. I padded forward, looking behind the tree, only to see that no one was there. “Oh, you can’t see me?” The voice asked, it’s tone taunting. I growled, feeling the weight of something on my back. I glanced behind to see a wolf, not a lycan a werewolf. Meadow had shifted, blinking, “Frost.” She growled. “Not exactly a warm welcome, but I’ll take it.” The werewolf had shifted, dusting off her suit and slacks. I allowed myself to shift back, shaking my head. “Your name’s Frost?” I asked. “Why do you act so surprised. Maybe it’s because I’m the killer of Badger, your friend, or maybe because I’m not a goddamn lycan like you?” She asked, looking sarcastic. I narrowed my eyes, “you killed who?” I asked, glaring at Frost. “You heard me. Haven’t you ever heard that saying, never trust The Shadow?” She asked. I glanced at Meadow, who’s golden glare was focused on Frost. The silver haired girl flashed her a toothy smile, “Frost, you must want something, so spill.” I growled, “okay, okay, you caught me. But before you claw my throat, hear me out. This could be some, I don’t know, good information.” I blinked, “fine.” I heard Meadow growl. “Cool, anyhow, Broken, ya know, the one who captured you, is keeping something from you, the real reason she wants you. I’m guessing it’s because there’s a reward for anyone who brings you in, Miss vampire killer. And, that person who showed up a few days back, might have something to tell us, something that could, well I mean would be useful.” Frost paused, allowing the information to set in. “Alright, continue.” I growled, “okay, so if I’m correct, that group you found isn’t what they make themselves out to be. Actually I find that their being held there, until their useful. And when someone becomes useful, they become a target, something to dispose of. Since Broken is keeping you were she can see you, I’m afraid she’ll be able to keep away anyone who doesn’t want you there.” She stopped, looking between Meadow and I. 

My claws were digging into my hands, drawing blood. “She’s been lying to me!” I growled. “Well, yeah. She may look sweet but she sure as hell doesn’t play nice. You try and escape and well, you can say goodbye to those you’ve ever loved.” She finished, watching me. “Jesus Christ. So, I’m just a target for a shit ton of assholes to use as a punching bag?” I asked, “Well no, not just you. Think about that group. They're a bunch of toys for her, and the next thing we all know everyone is out fighting god knows what.” Frost muttered, “and you care why?” Meadow asked, “simple, I may have killed Badger, but it sure as hell wasn’t on purpose. You could say a favor for someone who wasn’t willing to do it, maybe a burden. But really, I just want my best friend, and I’ll be damned if I die before I get that.” Frost promised, tears dropping from her face. Well I’ll be damned.. she’d die for them.. I thought to myself, watching Frost closely. I could tell, after looking at her that she was covered by scars, maybe by fights, or trying to save someone, I wouldn’t know. “So..” Meadow spoke up, “we have people to help, and people to save, all while trying not to die. If we do die, at least it’ll be because we saved our friends and not because of some stupid ass vampire coven that no one really wants to deal with.” She finished, golden eyes taking on that strange tint I had noticed earlier. 

“That sounds like a Plan, but the only Problem we would have would be Broken, right.” Frost asked, looking at me. “Why the fuck would I know, but yes, if I had to guess it would probably be Broken. For whatever reason, that man that came in is making her uneasy. If I were to guess, he’s the nightmares she’s been having, as if she knew more than she was letting on. But really, what could she hiding from us?” I asked, “a lot. Rather there’s quite a bit we don’t know, like for starters where the fuck she came from. That girl gives off an eerie vibe, as if she wasn’t alive to begin with, and if I’m correct, vampires are a spawn of the devil, yeah? Meaning she’s the walking embodiment of hell, if she’s able to get so many people to bow down to her.” Meadow grunted, “well that’s going to be fun, and since she’ll be in our way, we have a higher chance of not leaving alive.” I muttered, “yes, but at least we’d die not in vain but defending our friends and loved ones. I’m not afraid of death, Needle, I’ve fought it first hand, and I’ve been the cause of so many deaths.. but I know it’s not fun watching people die, and I’ve always felt bad, even if I wasn’t the one to do it, or it was some piss of a job for your royal pain in the ass, seeing someone bleed out, just because it’s your job is never fun.” Frost turned away, mentally scolding herself. “Just because I haven’t been in this hell as long as you two have doesn’t mean I don’t know what it feels like to lose someone that you love. I.. well I met Broken a long time ago, and well she was such a sweet girl, maybe a little rude, but I always knew she was hiding something from me, I just didn’t want to think that someone I loved would be a pain in the ass. And a ruthless killer, fuck, if I had known I would have ended her, and stopped the mass slavery of humans. And really if she had changed I dunno, just maybe I would have given her a chance, but what the fuck would happen if I did? Would I just be her next target, something to dispose of so I’m not a mother fucking threat anymore? I don’t want that, and if it means giving up my freedom for you guys, than so fucking be it, but let it be known that I won’t go down without a fight.” I finished my rant, leaving them In shock, “I’ll be going now.” And with that I stalked off to the kingdom.


	3. Chapter three

I opened the door to Broken’s room, my elongated nails digging into the soft wood of the door. “You seem pissed.” I heard Broken’s voice, as I turned, only to slap her, my claws cutting her cheek. “Your a liar!” I growled, stalking forward, “for what, wanting to protect my family, more than someone I loved years ago? Needle, I may not be that nice, hell, I know for a fact that it was you all those years ago, the wolf that had flauntered up to me, smiling, no regret, keeping secrets from me. As if you knew my secret, that I was a blood sucker, and yes, I may have been using you, but fuck that. It was the past, I’ve changed, for the better.” She promised, red eyes holding that pleading look she always fixed me with. “Fuck you.” I growled, “fuck your lies, fuck it all. Stay away from me, if you know what’s best.” I warned, stalking off. I still love you, even if you did hurt me. I thought to myself, before shifting. I could hear her following me, until those footsteps stopped. “Needle?” My head turned to see Mallow watching me. I glared at her, tail lashing, “Needle, stop.” She ordered. What do you want? I asked, “It’s not about what I want, but you blew up, and Broken won’t hesitate to find you, believe me.” I stopped, turning to face her, why the hell should I care? I growled, “because, the lies Frost was feeding you, she just wants to use us, and I’ll be damned if you fall for it.” She growled. I blinked, before shifting, “lies? But she’s the leader of The Shadow.” I whispered, “so is Frost, you idiot.” Meadow growled. My eyes widened, “so.. I just attacked the motherfucking leader of The Shadow because some idiot told me to?” I asked, “basically, now I recommend you go find Broken.” She said, smiling. I gave her a brisk nod, before pushing past her. She watched me go, golden eyes boring into my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know, but as I said, it’s a joint story. Feedback is nice but is not required, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary, that’s up for ,you readers to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the long chapter!

When I found Broken, she was staring at a wall. I could tell, once I had walked in that she had been tearing things apart. I looked at the mess, gagging at the smell, “what the hell.. Broken what have you been killing?” I asked, much to her surprise, “things.” She answered. My eyes narrowed, “can you clean it up, please?” I asked. She turned to glare at me, and I gulped, “Why should you care what I do? I mean, last time I checked you barely trust me.” She paused, “you trust Frost more than I. Whatever she said.. whatever she told you, most of it was true.. but I didn’t force her to kill Badger. That was all her, and she’s a werewolf, right? She decided to join The Shadow, knowing we were the group that’s put her life on the line. She spreads lies all around the kingdom, hoping one day, that she can get the whole group to turn on me. I’ll give her credit though, she’s probably the strongest one here, and that’s saying something.” Broken finished, looking away. I let the information set in, eyes widening. Why the hell would Frost lie about that? I thought. I rubbed the back of my neck, swallowing whatever I was going to say. I knew that whatever I said, whether it be harmful or helpful would only piss her off, and I didn’t want that. “Letting it all sink in?” I heard her ask, “Well, it’s a lot, I’ll give you that. And I wasn’t expecting Frost to give me such a harsh lie. If I knew she was lying, like Meadow, I would have ripped her throat out. But Broken, if you both are lying to me, I don’t know what I’ll do. If I can’t trust anyone, then really I shouldn’t be here. But if it was only her lying to me, then yeah, I’ll give you a chance.” I stopped talking, after realizing she had turned back to stare at me. “Something wrong?” I asked, head tilting. “No, sorry.” She muttered, turning away. I sighed, leaning against the wall. For all the good in such a pain ridden world, plus the fact that a lot of people had been lying to me, just to get what they wanted. And I could tell Broken was keeping a lot from me, like she had when we were kids, but could I really blame her? No, not since I also had a crack ton of secrets myself, and, when thinking about it, I owe Broken my life, just because of one slip up from when we were kids. She had saved me from almost falling to my death and then strangely disappeared a few days later. If I had known, I would have stopped her from making a world ending group, just so she could find me, lock me up and use me as bait for god knows what. I allowed myself it slide down the wall, sitting on the floor. “Needle? Are you okay?” Broken asked, “just peachy.” I muttered. “You know, Broken, if you hadn’t left.. maybe I would put a shit ton more trust in you than I do now. You saved me, then walked away, without telling me where the hell you were going. Fuck, even I know you wouldn’t have just left, so what did your parents do?” I asked, staring at the ground, “Needle, as you know, my parents are rich, so when a child of theirs comes of age, they’ll find someone to marry them off to. Nerø was their choice. But he didn’t like me and I didn’t like him. My parents thought it was wrong to like someone of the same gender, even though I was fully aware they both had affairs with those of the same gender as them. It was funny, how they had both loved those of their gender, but not each other. Of course, when they found out I had a crush on a wolf, they turned it down. They wouldn’t allow me to be with a ‘mutt’ as if it was bad, but they allowed me to have them as friends. Over the years, I had begun to wonder what would happen if I had gone back to that little meadow that you lived at, so far away from your sister, even though she was almost always there. And you had a clear view of the lake, something everyone had been jealous of, even though they were scared to just ask if they could sit by it. And then my parents, they came to their senses and decided that if I was able to put together a group, that would enslave humans, then I could marry a wolf. So I did just that and have been waiting for a werewolf to call mine. But the guy who came in, he wants you to leave and well if you do I wouldn't blame you.” She turned away. I stared at Broken, mouth hanging open in shock, “your kidding?” I asked, “absolutely not. Plus, if you think about it, the guy gives off an eerie feeling, as if he was some sort of walking shadow.” She grunted, “that’s helpful.” I muttered, “Well Needle, that’s all we know about him. If we had more information I swear I would tell you.” She promised. My eyes narrowed, as I looked away. “He sounds creepy, but we should stay away from him for awhile.” I offered, unaware that Broken had gotten considerably closer to me. My senses were flooded by the smell of lavender. Blinking, I scrambled back, only for my back to hit one of the walls. “You know, your such a pretty wolf. For all those scars littering your body. If I hadn’t known all those years ago that well, let’s say, you cared for me as more than well a friend, I wouldn’t have thought about it. But your smell gave you away, really fucking quick. You know, vampires can smell just about anything, especially when a wolf is turned on by them. It’s actually kind of cute, the way you become flustered, but is that really because of me? I think not, but then again, I could be wrong.” She smirked, fangs piercing her bottom lip. I gulped, looking away. I could feel my face slowly growing hotter, as she stalked forward, “well Needle, whatcha say? You liked me right?” She asked, “I well.. um, er, maybe..” I stammered. “Huh, sure. I’m sure the only reason you went missing was because you went looking for me, right?” She asked, “I well, yes. It’s true, but.. I wanted my best friend. This is something new, and Broken.. I haven’t seen you in years, so maybe tone it down a bit?” I asked, “yeah, sure.” She stepped back, smiling. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. She smiled into my shoulder, before pulling back. I sighed, eyes scanning the room, “please tell me someone’s going to clean that up?” She looked at me, a playful glint in her glowing red eyes, “of course, it’s not like I’d let it stink up the castle, that would be wretched. And if the guy has anything to say, which I’m sure he does, then we must keep it as clean as possible.” She assured me, looking around, “you weren’t kidding when you said it was a mess, but this is slightly disgusting. And that’s coming from a blood sucker.” I could tell by the serious tone in her voice that she hadn’t been kidding when she told me she was ripping things apart. “Well, we should get out of here, that way we don’t bring the scent with us.” I grunted out, walking to the large oak door. I could hear Broken’s soft footsteps following after me, as if she was right behind me, when I knew she was a couple of steps behind me, and walking slowly.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue e.e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the names hollow, if you haven’t noticed, im odd.

It had been a few hours since I had found Broken sitting in a pool of blood, not her blood thankfully, but it was still a scary thing to see, and that’s coming from me, a wolf who killed vampires for most of their life, and my wolf, the black beast living inside of me wasn't happy about living with vampires. I had to agree with her, the stench was awful and at times I had thought about getting away from it but then thought about the consequences, several vampires looking for me, with Broken leading them, and several werewolves tracking me down. Sounds weird, I know, but some people go to drastic measures to get what they want, and knowing Broken, she’d tear down kingdom’s to find me. We weren’t stupid and rather, if that guy was to come ‘rescue’ me, then I would allow him to do so, even if that means my best friend kills me, which would be better than knowing she’s a threat to my life. Broken wouldn’t try, that was something I was sure about, and if she did end up killing me.. then it would be her’s gand the world’s loss. “There you are!”I spun around to see Meadow jogging towards me. “So, you found Broken in a bloody room, that stench must’ve been awful.” The weretiger was speaking quickly, and I nodded along, “yes, but she had someone clean it up, so.. it shouldn’t be to bad now.” I promised. Meadow sighed, watching the pond that I had been sitting by. “It’s very pretty.” She observed. “It really is, it’s not like the one I used to live by. That one was as clear as the sky, with loads of lily pads and other flowers. Deadly Nightshade used to grow nearby, and whenever my sister would stop by, she would always bring one of them back home to mother and father. I mean, it wasn’t much, but it was still the best I could do since I refused to go back there. Never in a wolves life would I go back, because if I did, mother and father would give me some wolf to marry without my consent of course, and it wouldn’t be fun for any of us. That’s why they let me stay near the pond, one, it was close to home and two Mallow could always visit.” I stared ahead, watching as the sun slowly set. “That’s.. not something you see every day. Is that why Broken was saying something about you being on your own when she sent us out to find you?” Meadow asked, “perhaps.Knowing Broken, she would try and get her hands on any information concerning me. I mean, why wouldn’t she? It’s not every day you find out that your best friend was still alive after she went missing for two years. And frankly, if she was looking for me during those two years, then she would’ve known where to look, instead of sending idiots that didn’t know shit about me to look. And yeah, she was running this shit hole, but really, if she wanted to find me she would’ve looked in some of my favorite spots and not just a shit ton of towns and forests for her ‘best friend’. Everyone has a life, and I sure as hell know they would rather spend it with their family’s instead of looking for someone that could possibly be dead. Hell, I may have gone looking for her, but not right away, not straight off the bat. Mallow had known, with great disgust that I didn’t want to stay near them, but she still let me go, bag in hand, because she knew that Broken had left, but refused to say anything to me. Hell, if I had known, I would have left weeks before, but I didn’t and that cost me a shit ton of time looking for someone who had caused the mass human extinction anyway. Some might have called me crazy, and I wouldn’t put it against them if they did, but really, I knew damn well that I was being stupid, and frankly, I didn’t give a shit. If I got killed, so fucking what? It wouldn’t matter to me, because I may as well be dead if my best friend doesn’t trust me enough to tell me where the fuck she’s going, and going to end the world at that, fuck, humans may have been shitheads but they didn’t deserve that..” I finished, frowning slightly. Meadow sighed, “she might’ve had a good reason for that though. Just the other day, I saw her send out a messenger, probably sending a letter to the high council. If that’s what she’s doing, well, we may have something to worry about.” She poked the water with a finger, watching the ripples spread out. “There’s a high council? That’ll be fun, having the king of werewolves fighting with the king of vampires..” I growled, “not a king, the vampires don’t like that kind of living, which is why they wiped out the humans, they lived in kingdoms, and vampires don’t like those.” I murmured. Meadow nodded, hands waving through the water, disturbing a nearby frog. It hopped into the water with a soft splash, disturbing the fish that resided there. The frog croaked in apology, before hopping off to a much more secluded area. I sighed softly, eyes scanning the area. Hearing the snap of a twig, I turned my head. “Oh, there you two are.” Broken’s soft, English accent floated over. “You just had to go and ruin the mood, didn’t you?” Meadow hissed. “Depends.” Broken stepped out in heels that even I wouldn’t wear. Broken could tell I saw staring and slimed, not one that would reach her eyes, but I’d vouch for it. “Darling, do you like what you See?” She asked, “No, of course not!” I snapped. Broken just shrugged muttering, “your loss.” I glared at her, before focusing my glare on Meadow who was covering her mouth to stop her laughter from being filtering. “Shut. Up.” I snarled. That got Meadow to quiet down, and she slunk off into the shadows after Broken shot her a growl. I sighed, “is there a reason you don’t want the idiot here? It’s not like I gave you the okay to follow me.” She looked at me as if I had lost my head. “Remind me who runs this shithole.” She snapped, “you may say you run this this place, but that doesn’t mean I have to agree with it.” I growled. She blinked, looking taken aback. Broken knew that her rules were shit, but I wasn’t sure if she really cared or not. With one last glare, she stalked off.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah brings Needle to Broken, only for a fight to ensue.

I padded into the kingdom, more used to the stares from the vampires than I had been when I was first introduced to it. Most of the vampires were nicer than I had expected, as they were the species to rule the world now. Broken hadn’t come back, which at first had worried me, because where in the world could the leader of the vampires had gone an hour they had left, and then I realized, to go plot the mass destruction of another group of werewolves. “You seem angry.” A male’s voice caught my attention, and I turned to see a tall, black haired boy walking toward me,  _ “don’t be angry, little wolf, for I don’t wish to harm you.  _ It was rather funny hearing about the argument you and your mistress got into. She seemed rather angry when she walked back, ordering us to ignore you if you came back. I highly doubt she meant it, though. Broken is a dignified vampire, whose trust is very hard to earn, and when a wolf such as yourself snags it, it makes her seem- I don’t know, soft. But of course she is the leader and I do wish to keep my head. If you haven’t noticed, I’m the vampire that took that god forbid silver collar off of you. The names Jeremiah, pleasure to meet you.” I was stunned into silence, before asking, “the very vampire that caused trouble with mister  **I’m so tough, watch me slam this wolf into a wall** , right?” I asked frowning. “Yep, I must say, I am surprised Broken let you stay here after that. It is still very much a mystery, one that some would call, stupid, a big waste of time. Yet, I don’t know, is wasting our time trying to find some lost pup a good idea? Probably not, yet I won’t complain. If finding you means I get Allen back, than so be it.” He smiled, golden eyes shining. “So, when Broken said there was a vampire that fell in love with my sisters best friend, she wasn’t kidding? Well, it’s good to know that I’m not the only one with a forbidden crush, and that we aren’t alone in this cruel, cruel world, yes?” I asked, “this is really one cruel world, and yes I suppose you aren’t alone. When have we ever actually been alone? This world is too populated to actually be alone, what with all the wars, and it’s the vampires fault to begin with, hell, I’d find a bloodbath disgusting.” He paused, “well, lets get inside, before her royal highness comes to get you.”

  
  
  


Jeremiah had let me inside the kingdom, where I was taken straight to Broken.  _ “Why is it that when you come back, the guards bring you to me?”  _ She asked, “Well, how would I know that? They are your guards afterall.” I snapped, smirking at her dismayed expression. “Please remind me why I haven’t tossed you out yet.”She growled, “because you love me too much to do that.” I joked, smirking when she took on a flustered look. “Don’t put such stupid ideas in your head!” She snapped after a moment of silence. “I can do what I want, and if I want to say you love me too much to toss me out, then I will and you can’t stop me.” She glared, “How do you know that I can’t stop you?” She asked, “I just do.” I admitted. She growled, slamming her fist into the wall. “You will follow my rules, and you will do it without argument.” She turned, fangs glimmering in the dim light. I gulped, “you aren’t the boss of me, and you never will be.” I snarled, backing away. “If I remember correctly, I took this place from the humans and made it something else. Unless I’m wrong, right?” She questioned. I narrowed my eyes, “you are wrong. You have always been wrong.’’ I growled. She snarled, hand grabbing my throat. “Perhaps your right. Perhaps I am wrong, and yet I’m also right.’’ I would claw at her hand, gasping for breath. She’d smirk, “you test my place here, and yet you can’t get away from me. Pathetic, you wolves are extremely pathetic.” My eyes would widen, there was a time when she believed wolves were her equals. But it seemed that my best friend was gone. When I quit clawing at her hand was when she let me go. She stared at me, disgusting glimmering in her red hues. “So I’m pathetic now?” I’d ask, shaking my head, “your just like them, but worse.” I’d shove past her, walking out of the room. I could tell I had hit a nerve and at some point, I know she knew that she had hurt me. Only time would show me if she was ready to admit it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit since I’ve posted a chapter, and for that I greatly apologize. School takes up eight hours of my day, and during my free time I’m writing stories for you guys to enjoy. I’m also aware that this was one of my shorter chapters and I apologize for that. Comments will be forever welcome and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of The Shadow. ~ Hollow


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle meet’s two more people, Flame and Hallow, a vampire and a kitsune, one who wants to help and the other.. well she doesn’t really know.

I sat alone beside the pond, wondering how I had ended up there. In my rage, I realized the perhaps me challenging Broken was a horrible idea from the start. I wouldn’t admit it, but I felt bad for it. I’d rub my face, sighing.  _ What was I thinking? _ I would ask myself, but of course, it seemed that I might not have been thinking at the time. I heard a crunch and turned to see Flame walking over.

The vampire smiled sadly, plopping down beside me. “So, you guys had a fight, eh?” She’d ask, smiling. “Why should you care?” I’d snap, looking away. “She likes to argue with everyone, so whatever she said isn’t personal.” She’d explain, staring into the water, before adding, “Broken isn’t.. no she wasn’t always like this. You out of all of us should know that the best, but things happened when she started to take over England, and they weren’t good.” I’d rub my eyes, “and? She left me, her best friend!” I would snarl, “I know, Needle. But you have to understand that a lot of the things that she does aren’t really her fault. She cried after she found you, and you know what? I bet she’s there, trying to keep herself from ripping the whole kingdom to shreds. Yes, I understand that it hurt, but I want you to understand that she’s in a lot of pain while she lives this life. It really isn’t one she wants to live, but she lives it because she knows that at least she’s wanted somewhere, somewhere where her parents aren’t there to try and tell her how to live her life.”   


I would sigh, “well then maybe she should stop telling me what to do and start worrying about the needed things in life, like making sure everyone is safe from the dangers of the outside world, instead of attacking me. It doesn’t help that I’ve known her for most of my life, and truthfully, if I’m still here by the end of this, I’ll be greatly surprised.” Flame would smirk, “well then. I suppose it’d be best if you told her that, because then she would understand better, instead of her leaving her here in the dark. She hasn’t enjoyed doing this, trust me, but it’s gotten her this far, hasn’t it?” She’d quit smirking, sighing. I knew she had a point, and I knew it would be best if I just listened to what she had to say, but my pride always got the better of me, and it seemed that I was destined to fight the one person I would risk everything for. I would flick my ears, looking away. She’d sigh, shaking her head, “you wolves just don’t understand the feelings of other people. I understand that you guys are facing a very close mass extinction, and I want to help. But help doesn’t come as easily as some may think. It takes time for others to understand things that happen during the times that don’t seem like they can be found.”

She’d rub her face, “and I know what you think you can do and what you can actually do and I don’t know how you expect to fix everything, but if you and your damn group can help me, then I’ll be down to listen to whatever you have to say.” Flame would nod, “good. I think we’d better pay my friend Hallow a visit.”

  
  


We would find ourselves in a darker part of the forest, the only thing besides trees being the soft rustle of woodland creatures. I’d shiver, looking around. “Your friend likes hiding in the darkest parts of the forest?” I would ask, “at times it seems that it’s better for the dark mage. She needs to focus her powers on darkness, and being in the light makes it harder for her to achieve that.” The vampire would smile, looking around.  _ That didn’t really answer my question. _ I would think, scowling. The dim light gave off a creepy vibe that didn’t sit well with me. Whether it was me being paranoid, or a strange presence, I wouldn’t be able to say.

“ **Why is it that every time I tell you to stay out of this part of the forest, you come back?** ” An eerie voice would ask, making me jump. I would look around, noticing a pair of glowing eyes. “Your dark mage friend.. she’s not human.. is she?” I would ask, glancing at Flame. “ **And with the new kid. Very unlike you Flame. How would Flare react to her sister bringing what.. what are you? A wolf? Into a forbidden part of the forest?** ” The voice would ask, catching Flame’s attention. “Alright, enough of this. Why must you, a kitsune, be so fucking creepy?” She’d snap. I heard a sigh, before the kitsune called Hallow leaped from a tree. I’d step back, gulping. What had leaped from the tree had three black and red tails, black ears that were red tipped, and glowing purple eyes. The energy that radiated off of her was one that frightened me more than anything else.   


“ **Aw, it seems that your friend here has never seen a kitsune, or kumiho, either one is fine.** ” She’d reach out a hand, “ **the name’s Hallow, and you are?** ” I blink, “N-Needle.” I’d answer, shaking her hand. “If your quite done scaring her, we need your help.” The kitsune would turn to Flame, eyes narrowed, “ **is that so? Tell me, is it another problem with Broken?** ” She’d ask, looking around, ear pricked to pick up any and all sounds. I’d look around, frowning. “Yes, it seems that our friend here has pissed her off, you wouldn’t mind coming back into town for awhile, would you?” Flame would ask, “ **I suppose I could, but is Ash still there?** ” Hallow would ask, fixing Flame with a stare. “Of course, she wouldn’t leave you.” I’d frown, asking, “who’s Ash?” “ **How does she not know who Ash is?** ” Hallow would ask Flame, who shrugged in response. “ **I’ll answer this then. Ash is well.. my girlfriend, if that’s what you’d call her. That or my savior, seeing as she saved me from my abusive master. Of course that might’ve have been because she’s an Oni, and not because she threatened to rip his head off.** ” I would blink, “wait, an Oni? Aren’t those mainly found in what, Japan?” I’d ask, “well yes. You see, Kitsune’s are also mainly found in Japan, but here we are.” Flame would explain. “ **Don’t mistake me, mutt.** ” Hallow would snarl, “I wasn’t mistaking you. I had just asked if Oni’s were found in Japan.” “Alright you two, we had better get back before it gets dark.” Flame would end the conversation, beginning to trek back to the kingdom, Hallow following a foot behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pretty sure this is one of my smaller chapters, and I’m so sorry about that, I had wanted to get a chapter out for you guys, so if there are any mistakes, please please please tell me so I can fix them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle, still in shock goes to The Shadow, the group of misfits she met before. Of course not everything goes the way everyone assumes it should, and when they find this out, they attempt to create a plan to save the kingdom.

As we walked into the kingdom, Hallow’s form attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Not only that, but I could feel the glares of some of the more.. werewolf hating vampires.. to put it nicely following my every move, as if me moving was somehow going to tear the whole city down. Hallow seemed pleased with the dark aura she was giving off, which helped to keep most of the onlookers at bay. Not only that, but I think that the way her tails and ears were colored let the people know that she wasn’t an ordinary kitsune, and that it would probably be best if you stayed away from her. Of course some of the braver children decided to come up to her, which resulted in her allowing them to play with her tail for a few moments, before telling them to get back to their parents. The mothers and fathers of the children watched in awe, sighing happily when their children walked back unscathed. “**I’ve missed the way those brave vampires walk up to me**.”

The kitsune murmured, “what exactly do you mean by ‘missed’?” I would ask, looking around. “**Why do you think you found me that deep in the forest? Many people thought that I would be a hazard, so I took it upon myself to get rid of their worries**.” She'd answer, quickening her pace. Flame would nod, “she’s not kidding. When Ash returned with a kitsune, everyone thought the world was going to end right then and there. Some assumed the worst, while others thought that it would be better to have someone new living in their ranks. Many of her close friends felt her pain when she disappeared into the forest, but now that those speculations have died down, I’m pretty sure she can come back into the kingdom.” I would nod, flicking my ears. That had pretty much ended the conversation, and for the rest of the walk, it was silence.

  
We arrived at the door to Numb’s groups room ten minutes later. Hallow bore a frown, her tails swaying slowly. “What’s wrong?” I would ask, catching her attention. “**Nothing..**” She’d lie, glancing away. I knew it wasn’t ‘nothing’, but I decided not to push any further. Flame would open the door, leading us inside. Once she shut it, everything was put on pause. Everyone turned to stare at us, or more specifically Hallow, who gulped nervously. I didn’t blame her though, who would want a bunch of people staring at you? “Hallow?” Someone would ask, catching the kitsune by surprise. I watched as a tall figure pushed its way to the front, gasping once it saw her. “**Ash?**” Hallow would ask, before launching herself into the welcoming arms of what appeared to be an Oni. “Ain’t that cute?” Shaded would comment, smiling.

The grey haired elf sighed, watching the two. “**We’ll talk more later, but right now we need to talk about the matter at hand. One that I’ve come to learn has racked the kingdom for a few months now.**” Ash would nod, pulling away from Hallow. “If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly have you brought Hallow back from her hiatus?” Numb would ask, pushing her way to the front. “We have our reasons, Numb, you of all people should know this, seeing as you constantly spy on everyone.” Flame would retort. “**Alright, no fighting. That’s not why I came back, and I’m not afraid to leave again. Plus, the last time I checked I’m the only dark mage in this goddamn kingdom.**” Hallow would growl, giving the two a glare. “Y-yeah, let’s stop fighting.” I’d stammer. “Alright Needle, care to tell us why your here, then?” Numb would ask, “I well.. I’m sure you all..” I’d trail off, looking away. “**Okay that’s enough. Everyone knows why she’s here, so quit it.**” Hallow snapped. “Yeah Numb, back off. We get that your pissed with Broken and we understand why, but we don’t need to deal with your shit right now.” Shaded would growl, gently placing her hand on Numb’s shoulder. The hybrid took a breath, “I just don’t understand why Broken has to start a fight with everyone.” Numb would admit, shaking her head. “**That’s understandable, I suppose, but I’m going to tell you one thing right now, don’t put your pain onto the shoulders of someone who feels more pain than you ever will, because truthfully, it helps no one, and doesn’t allow the one that’s most wounded to heal when things are always being added to the pain that was already there.**” Hallow would respond before anyone else got the chance. I would sigh in relief, relieved that they weren’t fighting anymore. “And yet, we still need reasons for Broken’s mood.” Badger would grumble, their blue hair combed over one eye. “That’s true. Everyone knows that Broken hasn’t had the best relationship with anyone since the war started. None of us know why though, and that’s where we meet a roadblock. We need to know why she hasn’t had a good relationship so we can try and fix it, because we all know that the neighboring kingdom’s won’t help us, leaving us to fix this on our own. I refuse to ask anyone in the kingdom, so it’s up to those of you that are apart of Numb’s spies to keep an eye out for anything off.” Someone said. Everyone looked around, their eyes landing on a very faded outline of a girl. “Whisper.” I’d say confidently, before asking, “Aren’t you apart of Broken’s gaurds?” The girl would nod, “indeed.” I’d frown, “then what are you doing here, then?” I’d ask. “Well, it seems that you guys need help, which is understandable, considering the current predicament.” She’d shrug, sighing. Numb would scowl, “how’d you even get in here in the first place?” She asked, “Hound gave me entry, and don’t worry, none of her guards agree with her means of.. taking care of things, if you will.” Badger would narrow their eyes, “and we should trust you why?” They’d ask, “because I was one of Numb’s spies.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle has a “friendly” talk with Broken.

Everyone froze, well everyone but Numb that is, who glared at Whisper. The poltergeist frowned, “did I do something wrong?” She’d ask, looking around. “ **That wasn’t a thing everyone needed to know.** ” Hallow would answer, adding, “ **We all know that Numb has spies on the inside, right? And with this added addition it’ll be easier to find things out, seeing as Whisper is Broken’s most trusted guard. And, if Needle can get close to her, we can start to form a plan on how to end this.** ” I’d groan, “and how do you propose I get closer to the one person that wants nothing to do with me?” I’d ask, catching Numb’s attention, “it’s simple. You were her best friend, so you know more about her, which already gives us a lead, right? Now take what you know and use that to your advantage, getting more information as you go, and report back with it. It’s a rough start, but it’s still a start and that’s all that really matters.” Hallow would nod, “ **and I’ll talk to some of my friends to see if they’ll help.** ” She’d promise, “so I need to get back on a friend level with Broken, right?” Numb would nod, adding, “it’s be best if you go now, so if there’s nothing left to add I deem this meeting over.”

An hour later I found myself standing outside Broken’s study. I gulped, still fearful of the one person I used to call my friend. How the others had gotten me to do this was beyond me, but I didn’t feel like arguing. I’d sigh, shoving the door open, “why are you back here?” She’d ask, eyes narrowing. “I’ve come to apologize.” I’d grumble, looking away. “And why do you need to apologize?” She’d ask, “I made you mad, and I shouldn’t have doubted your place in the kingdom, that was my mistake, that I’ll admit, but I’ve come to apologize for everything else that’s happened..” I’d trail off, frowning. “I should be the one apologizing, not you. But if you ever test my place here again, I will have your head on a silver platter.” She’d warn, going back to her writing. I’d gulp, backing away. She’d glance up, frowning, her eyebrows knitted together. “Something wrong?” She’d ask, tilting her head. “No.. nothing’s wrong.” I’d promise. “Then why are you still standing here?” I’d sigh softly, “just in case you needed me for something.” I’d admit, “I don’t need you for anything, so you're free to go, if you so wish.” She’d grunt, waving me off. I took advantage of her telling me I could go to stalk out of her study, sighing in relief. I could tell she was watching me, which caused a shiver to rush through me.

I found myself sitting in a small cafè a few blocks away from the palace itself. My overall confrontation with Broken had gone well, and if I was being honest with myself, which was rare, I could say that I had kept my head for another day. The truth was, she scared me, and many people in the kingdom would agree. I would take a sip from my tea, staring into the liquid. I wasn’t the biggest fan of tea, as I thought many of the ingredients in it were strange and shouldn’t be made into something you could drink, but here I am, drinking something that I more or less despised. When the door to the cafè opened, making the little bell ding, was when I sat up. In walked Meadow, who I hadn’t seen nor talked to for a few days. She seemed brisk and tired as she made her way over. “I hear you were talking with Numb’s group while I was gone, and with that dark mage Hallow.” She’d accuse, catching me off guard. “They aren’t bad people, y’know.” She’d sigh, “I know. Just remember this, not all good people are good. Numb has been through a lot since she was brought here, and I for one only want the best for a traumatized soul, especially her, since she watched her family die. I mean, think about how she acts and her cold nature, it’s because she was sent on many of the pack raids, where they would slaughter wolves and take in the strongest ones they could find. And in it all, only one vow has stuck with her, ‘only the strong survive’. It’s been what keeps her going. If only the strong survive, then everyone must be strong. You met Whisper, one of Numb’s spies, right? Well she’s not all that nice, after being a lab rat for one of the scientists in the kingdom. She used to be a wolf, until she and a few of her friends were turned into creatures that we see on a daily basis. One a demon, one a whisp, and one a hound. Do I regret what I’ve done? No, not at all. A thriving species is a surviving species, and the leaders of said species will go to dastardly measures to see that this happens.” She’d finish, dusting the fur off of her black suit and tie. I must’ve looked out of place, in my shorts and t-shirt, and any onlookers would probably mistake me for a traveler seeking refuge in the kingdom for a few nights. “Just as you have to dispose of every single wolf on this hell bent planet?” I’d ask, a slight edge to my voice. “Perhaps, but have I gotten rid of every werewolf out there? No, I have not. It might seem that way, and I don’t blame you for thinking it, but it’s not exactly what I’m doing. The vampire council has ordered for the disposal of every werewolf, including you and your family. As a higher up, you should understand why we’re doing this.” I’d snort, “a bold speech coming from a vampire that can’t even hold her own against her best friend. I’m not scared of you, alright? I remember the sweet, mischievous girl you used to be. The one that didn’t give a flying fuck about what anyone thought or said, who promised that whatever happened the werewolves would never die out. You're breaking that promise, and you and everyone in the whole kingdom knows it.” I’d snarl. She’d nod thoughtfully, taking in every word I had just said. “I’ll admit, that was a promise I had- intended to keep, but then, I realized, why keep the species that hunts harmless animals, when you can get rid of them.” I’d blink, “you have a bigger idea for us wolves you're keeping.” I’d realize, “a bigger idea indeed, one that will truly show what you mutts are capable of.” She’d pop her knuckles, looking at me. “You’ve made some valuable friends while you’ve stayed here, and I’m sorry to say that you won’t be seeing them anymore. Apologies are one thing, but I won’t be giving shelter and food to a wolf of your standards any longer. My team made a mistake bringing you in, and now that our top scientist has an injection that will make your kind suffer a pain far worse than silver, well, you understand.” I’d gulp, “a poison.” I’d whisper. She’d grin, “a poison indeed. One made with vampire venom, which always hurts like hell to werewolves. You told me when you first got here that silver doesn’t bother werewolves, so I took it up with my scientists and now we’ve found a poison that will make you weaker, to the point that you’ll become a lab rat of sorts.” She’d stand, walking towards me. I’d back away, staring at her. “You're insane.” I’d whimper, “maybe, or maybe I’m just smart.” She’d shrug, continuing to make her way towards me, eventually backing me into a corner. “Believe me, I don’t want to do this, but I can’t have you in my way. Think of it as me putting you out of your misery, in a way.” She’d Grab me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me out of the cafe. Of course I began fighting back against her, clawing her side, but all my attempts were futile as she still seemed able to drag me to a room. Outside of said room was Numb, her sister Pity, Hound, Peter and surprisingly Nero. “Let her go, Broken.” Nero would growl, “I thought you didn’t like werewolves, my friend.” He’d frown, “I talked to Allen and now I don’t care. This is beyond insane, harming your best friend. I thought you were doing this for a better cause, but if werewolves are just going to become lab rats, then we are no better than the government that hates everyone, including its own citizens. We are equals with the mutts, no matter what the government tells you.” Nero would shake his head, “So, all those werewolves that you’re letting live will just become lab rats?” Numb asked, eyes narrowing. “No- I don’t plan on having all the werewolves become lab rats, if that’s what you're asking.” She’d answer, eyes focused on the two pistols Numb had with her. “No werewolf should become lab rats, Broken.” Pity would speak up, looking at Broken, her red eyes glowing slightly. I’d squirm, elbowing Broken in the side, slipping out of her grasp. She would glare at me, but the sound of bones popping out of place could be the only thing that anyone cares about. Fur would grow along my arms, and my fingernails gradually become claws. I had ended up partially shifting, glaring at Broken. “Needle, calm down.” Numb would growl. I’d shake my furry head, “you’ve put me through hell since I got here.” I’d rasp, tail lashing, “and now I’ve had enough.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken sees the error of her ways, after some time, and Needle thinks about her love for the person she once called a friend

“What do you mean you’ve ‘had enough’?” Broken would ask, eyes narrowing. “I mean, I’m tired of you always bossing everyone around. You follow the government as if they owned you, which they don’t, and you treat the people that you’re supposed to trust like they're out to get you, and we’re not, trust me. We aren’t your slaves, and I’ll be damned if you continue to treat us like that. It’s annoying, Broken, so goddamn annoying, and yet you still do it, without thinking about the people that care about you.” I’d pause, shaking my large furry head. Broken narrowed her eyes, looking back at Numb, Pity and Nero, who were all nodding to what I had said. “She’s right. We put our lives on the line for you, even though we know the danger we would face. And yet, we still do it because we care about the safety of our friends and family, or what we call family. And Broken, like or not, a lot of us do think of you as our family, no matter what you do, or how bad you treat us, we still love you.” Nero would finish. I’d flick my ears, my blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the hallway. I knew what they had gone through because I had gone through it aswell. For all the hardships everyone had faced, we still ended up together, as a family. Nero had once despised me, and look at him now, a few months later, protecting me from the one person who knew all my flaws. “I’m sorry.” Broken would whisper. “I know.” Numb would smile, “but you can make it up to us by helping us with something.” Broken would look up, “and what would that something be?” She’d ask, “we still have a government to deal with. We could really use some help on the inside, if you wouldn’t mind putting your life on the line to do so.” Numb would explain. “I’ll help you, but first, I think that it’d be best if we trained, if we learned what everyone used, then we could possibly figure out the best way to save everyone, and stop this madness. The government promised me things that I now see weren’t for the good of my friends or myself, but for them. If I killed all the werewolves then the vampires would rise up and kill off all the other species, but I suppose I forgot that I loved a werewolf some two odd years ago, and that I vowed to protect her with my life, no matter the cost.” She’d turn to look at me, “that sounds like a good start.” I’d murmur, turning away from her. Forgiving Broken would be a stretch, and even if Idid end up forgiving her, would we still be friends at the end of the day? I don’t think that would really be a possibility. I had seen so many people change, and my best friend was one of them. Could they really blame me for my trust issues, after everything I had gone through? No. No, they couldn’t, because they don’t know what it felt like to be chained to someone that left you, ditched you to take over the whole world, but if I knew her as well as I thought, then I knew that she would keep that promise to me and only me. That was the deal we made, y’know? Keep your promises, no matter the cost, and that was what we planned to do.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger and Needle talk

A few days had passed without Broken and I arguing, which all our friends were grateful for. Once everything had calmed down, if you will we started stalking on a not so much friends basis but one of friends that are trying to rekindle something they had lost. We wouldn’t really talk, apart from the occasional ‘hello’ and ‘what’s up’. It was awkward to try and talk to her, but I tried. “So, you and Broken are friends now, yes?” I'd look up to see Tiger, a weretiger, standing over me. “I wouldn’t really say friends. At least not right now.” I would rub my eyes, looking away from her. “At least she’s trying to fix her mistakes. I’ve never seen her do that before, so you must be really lucky for her to do that for you.” I’d shrug, “maybe, or maybe she’s just trying to gain my trust only to chuck it right back at me, who knows.” Tiger snorted, “You really think she’d do that, don’t you? Despite her great flaws, Broken really does care about the people she has in her kingdom. If you wish to think that she doesn’t, be my guest, I won’t stop you. But she never wanted to hurt you or anybody for that matter, it just all happened. She was conned into something she couldn’t back out of, and it all went downhill from there. She’s tried leaving the deal, but every time she does, someone dies and she has to revert back to what she was doing before. It’s a back and forth pattern of loyalty and betrayal.” I’d snort, “you think I don’t know that? I was the first one she betrayed and I’m lucky I wasn’t killed.” I’d snap, turning away. “I suppose so, just remember not to tell her some of the stuff you're telling me.” She would warn, turning to walk away. I’d watch her go, sighing. Tiger was right, Broken did use a back and forth pattern of loyalty, and yet I was the one she betrayed more often than not. I sighed, looking around. “This is going to be one hell of a year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is attacking so updates might be slower than they already are. Don’t be scared to DM if you want to co-write or edit, as I’m looking to share the writing of this book with some people.


	12. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle talks to Numb.. no Sam, and they learn something value in the change in Broken that will help everyone in the long run.

A month had passed since I started talking to Broken again. It was strange, stranger than I thought it would’ve been two months ago, however back then she had treated me as an equal, not just a werewolf in her domain. Sighing, I sat on the bed provided for me. The room was fancy to say the least, and it had made me uncomfortable to be in it, but I didn’t complain, didn’t say anything really. 

Being grateful was something that would come in handy in the long run and I knew that. Having lived in a family of people that expected others to be grateful for the things others gave them had given me time to think. Think about what the world would provide and bring me, even if it was in a way bad and extremely scary.

We all face our fears and mine was my own best friend. I didn’t think it could be possible for me to fear the one I loved, the one I’d die for, and yet, I was afraid I’d die at her hands, in cold blood like I had imagined I would so many times before. Maybe that wasn’t the best way of thinking, but that was what had plagued my mind for so long.

If death by my best friend was going to happen then so be it. It’d be better than the other ways I had thought my death would play out and even if she did kill me, at least I knew I could rest happy, because her face would be the last thing I would’ve seen.

A knock dragged me out of my thoughts, and I’d glance up, seeing the other werewolf, Numb no.. Sam, walk into the room. The first time I had met her, I was told to address her as Numb, not something I liked. Then again, my name wasn’t actually Needle but they wouldn’t get to know what it was quite yet.

Sam walked over, sitting next to me. There was an aura of calm around the other, something that wasn’t common with her. “You know, Needle. You’ve shown a different side of Broken that none of us have ever seen. You’ve shown us pain and Caring from her and while that may not be common, you have shown us that she is capable of feeling those emotions. A lot of us have grown up knowing that we may not survive to see the other side of the war, we also know that we can die peacefully. Well as peaceful as it gets fighting.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

An inside joke with one of the strongest wolves in the kingdom was rare. Her mate Emily had told me many times that she had once been a cold shell, something similar to what she was when I had met her. She had been cold, but also reasonable. However, what I had heard from before now was that she had been downright cruel. Now she was understanding, willing to try and help a greater cause than her own and I felt happy that she had changed for the better. She was what many of us needed, many of us wanted for that matter. Before now, she would’ve killed for the fun of it, with little regard to the people that she was about to hurt.” Sam sighed, shaking her head. I could tell that the older female was waiting for something to happen.

“Anyways, come along Needle. If we are to end this war than we must plan and I was told to fetch you for that reason.” Sam walked to the door glancing back at me. I paused for a moment before following her slowly, worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our story is coming to a close, slowly but surely. The next chapter will have the meeting and then the next will have the battle. After that there will be at least two or three chapters left.


End file.
